Kumpulan Kisah KuroBas
by Calico Neko
Summary: Sesuai judulnya, di setiap chapter akan terdapat beberapa kisah dari para chara KuroBas. Multi title. Lots of theme & genre. R&R please. Chap 1 : Manga Bloopers. Chap 2 : Ao, Kuro, Ki, Hai, Mido. Chap 3 : Chap 212 Bloopers - DISCONTINUE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Warning : Multi pairing. Multi title. Humor gagal (?). Typo(s).**

**Berisi obrolan /cerita singkat para chara Kurobas. Tiap chapternya ada beberapa fic.**

.

Chap pertama spesial Tama buat untuk minna-san yang tidak terlalu / tidak mengikuti manga KuroBas. Jadi chap pertama isinya 60-70% adalah terjemahan dari manga, sisanya ngalor-ngidulnya Tama. Tapi jangan terlalu percaya sama terjemahan Tama ya, soalnya terjemahannya dikembangin lagi. Jadi silakan tebak mana part & gimana cerita aslinya. Scene-scene yang Tama buat adalah scene yang paling Tama inget ya (kecuali ada yang bersedia mengingatkan).

.

.

**Kumpulan Kisah KuroBas (1)**

**By NekoTama-chan**

.

.

* * *

**#Meeting – GoM, Furihata, Kagami**

(scene sebelum pembukaan Winter cup)

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Kata Akashi kepada ke lima anggota GoM. Sebelumnya Akashi sudah mengirim email untuk bertemu sebelum pembukaan Winter Cup.

'Hah, itu, Akashi? Kapten dari Kiseki no Sedai? Aku tidak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya. Ternyata dia tidak begitu tinggi, mungkin sama dengan Kuroko dan aku.' Batin Furihata sambil melihat pada Akashi dengan mimik antara takjub dan takut.

"Daiki, Ryouta, Shintarou, Atsushi, dan Tetsuya. Fakta bahwa kita bisa berkumpul bersama seperti ini, benar-benar membuatku senang." Kata Akashi dengan nada datar. "Tetsuya, siapa itu? Bukankah aku katakan untuk datang sendiri?"

"Akashi-kun, ini..."

"Shintarou, pinjami aku guntingmu." Sela Akashi

"Untuk apa, nanodayo? Jangan berbuat macam-macam dengan _lucky item_ku."

"Poniku mengganggu, aku akan memotongnya." Akashi kemudian memotong poninya hingga matanya yang tadi agak tertutup poni terlihat jelas, terlihat pupil matanya berbeda warna. "Seharusnya kami di sini berenam saja tapi... Hei kau, rekan satu tim Tetsuya, beritahu namamu."

"Eh?! A-aku Furihata Kouki." Kata Furihata ketakutan.

"Kouki ya? Menarik, bahkan kau berani ikut datang dalam pertemuan kami."

'Apa, baru bertemu sudah memanggil nama kecilku dan tanpa embel-embel apapun?!' pikir Furihata kesal bercampur takut.

"Kouki, kemari, mendekat padaku, aku ingin melihat lebih jelas teman satu tim Tetsuya."

'Ba-bagaimana ini? Kenapa dia ingin aku mendekat? Apa dia akan menusukku dengan gunting itu?' panik Furihata dalam hati.

"Ma... ada apa dengan suasana menegangkan ini." Tiba-tiba Kagami datang dengan santainya sambil memegang pundak Furihata.

"Kagami!" Furihata kaget akan kedatangan Kagami.

"Ah.. jadi kau Akashi ya? Senang bertemu denganmu." Kata Kagami dengan senyum agak meremehkan.

"Kau Kagami-kun ya, _Light _Tetsuya yang baru?" tanya Akashi sambil berjalan mendekat pada Kagami. Tiba-tiba 'Swuush', Akashi dengan santainya melayangkan gunting milik Midorima tepat pada wajah Kagami, membuat luka gores pada pipi Kagami.

"Kagami-kun!" jerit Kuroko khawatir.

'Ti-tidak mungkin. Barusan Akashi serius mau melukai Kagami? Apa yang dia pikirkan? Bagaimana kalau Kagami tidak bisa menghindar tepat waktu?' panik Furihata dalam hati.

"Wow, kau hebat. Karena kau bisa menghindarinya, aku maafkan kau. Tapi bila sekali lagi kau datang seenaknya tanpa diundang, aku tidak akan menjamin keselamatanmu." Kata Akashi pada Kagami. "Tapi tenang saja, Kouki, kau akan selalu aku terima dengan senang hati." Sambung Akashi sambil mengelus pelan kepala Furihata.

'A-aku tidak bisa bergerak! Aku takut sekali! Siapapun tolong aku!' jerit Furihata dalam hati.

"Kagami-kun aku beritahu padamu" kata Akashi sambil berjalan mendekati Midorima dan mengembalikan _lucky itemnya_ "Sampai sekarang aku belum pernah kalah, dan aku tidak akan pernah kalah. Karena aku selalu menang, maka aku selalu benar. Kalau kau berani menentangku, kau akan aku bunuh." kemudian Akashi berjalan menjauh dari semuanya. "Kouki, kita akan bertemu lagi. Dan itu pasti." Sambung Akashi pada Furihata.

'Ya Tuhan, apa yang baru saja terjadi? Apa aku baru masuk sarang setan?' panik Furihata dalam hati.

* * *

**#I Believe in You – Seirin, GoM, Haizaki**

(scene saat pertanding Kaijo vs Fukuda Sogo)

"Bermain terlalu keras?!" kata beberapa anggota tim Seirin terkejut dengan pernyataan pelatih mereka.

"Sepertinya begitu. Saat pertandingan Kaijo melawan Touou di Inter High yang lalu, aku rasa bukan hanya Aomine-kun yang terluka, tetapi Kise-kun juga. Kise-kun pasti berlatih semakin keras semenjak kekalahan timnya, jadi pasti dia belum sembuh total." Kata Aida menjelaskan.

"Tapi, Kise tidak mungkin kalah! Tidak terhadap Haizaki sialan itu!" protes Kagami sambil berdiri dari bangku penontonnya. "Kita sudah berjanji, dia akan menang, dan kita akan bertanding di semi-final nanti! Jadi Kise pasti..."

Sedangan di lapangan, terlihat Kise jatuh terduduk dekat dengan kaki Haizaki.

'_Kuso_, kakiku sakit sekali!' rutuk Kise dalam hati.

"Hahaha, sama seperti dulu kau jatuh di bawah kakiku seperti ini kan Ryouta. Dan apakah kau ingat saat aku merebut pacarmu. Benar-benar pemandangan yang menyedihkan." Kata Haizaki meremehkan Kise. "Apakah kau tahu kalau aku langsung membuang pacarmu itu setelah 'menggunakannya'? Hahahaha!" Haizaki tertawa keras di tengah lapangan.

"Hey, kau! Kau terlalu banyak bicara! Bicara aneh-aneh lagi aku akan.." kata wasit.

"Iya iya, aku mengerti." potong Haizaki dengan nada kesal.

Tiba-tiba dari arah bangku penonton terdengar dengan sangat keras dan jelas sebuah teriakan, "Kise-kun, aku yakin padamu!"

"Kurokocchi.." kata Kise pelan. Di tengah lautan penonton, terlihat Kuroko berdiri sambil memandang lurus ke arah Kise. Kuroko terlihat besar di mata Kise.

Di antara dengung suara penonton lain yang mempertanyakan siapa yang berteriak tadi, kembali terdengar teriakan lain, teriakan marah dari para anggota GoM.

"Mati kau, Kise!"

"Kise-chin curang!"

"Ryouta, oyakoro!"

"Ki-chan jahat! Tetsu-kun punyaku!"

Midorima yang tidak bisa berteriak 'menghadiahi' Kise dengan melempar _lucky item_ hari ini, sebuah manekineko, yang tepat mengenai kepala Kise.

Tetapi, walaupun dengan ancaman-ancaman tadi, tim Kaijo berhasil menang, dan sesuai janji akan bertanding melawan tim Seirin.

* * *

**#Protektif – Aomine, Haizaki**

(scene setelah pertandingan Kaijo vs Fukuda Sogo)

Hanya obrolan antara Touou!Aomine dan Fukuda Shogo!Haizaki

"Haizaki, kalau kau berpikir akan melakukan tindakan balas dendam pada Kise karena kekalahan tadi, sebaiknya lupakan."

"Ck! Rupanya kau Daiki."

"Aku baru bertemu Kise. Dia berpikir kau mungkin akan melukai dia dan Tetsu. Aku harap dugaannya salah, jadi sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini."

'Heh, apa yang yang akan aku lakukan adalah urusanku, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!"

"Dengar Haizaki, Kise dan Tetsu berjuang keras agar bisa bermain basket seperti sekarang. Berani kau mengganggu sebelum ataupun selama pertandingan Seirin dan Kaijo nanti, terlebih melakukan tindakan bodohmu terdapat Kise dan Tetsu, aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Mereka berdua milikku dan aku akan melindungi mereka."

"Hahaha, bukankah ini semakin menarik. Aku jadi semakin ingin menghancurkan mereka. Bukankan sudah aku katakan, merebut dan menghancurkan sesuatu yang berharga milik orang lain adalah kesenanganku. Kalau kau ingin aku tidak bertindak bodoh seperti katamu barusan, satu-satunya cara adalah dengan kekerasan."

*BUAK

"Sesuai permintaanmu, Haizaki. Ah, tinjuku barusan termasuk balas dendam dari Kise karena kau menginjak kakinya saat pertandingan tadi. Berani menyentuh milikku lagi, kau akan merasakan yang lebih dibandingkan ini."

* * *

**#Goodbye – GoM, Haizaki**

(scene setelah pernyataan keluarnya Haizaki dari klub basket)

"Apa, Haizaki keluar dari tim?" tanya Aomine agak kaget.

"Menurut yang lain begitu, sebab aku diminta mengisi lokernya. Aku lihat tadi dia sedang menuju tempat pembakaran sampah sambil membawa sepatu basketnya." Kata Kise.

"Aku akan melihat keadaan Haizaki-kun." Kata Kuroko meninggalkan ruang loker.

"Oy Tetsu, latihan sudah akan dimulai!"

Di belakang sekolah tempat pembakaran sampah berada.

"Haizaki-kun!" teriak Kuroko memanggil Haizaki. Haizaki tinggal beberapa langkah dekat tempat pembakaran sampah.

"Hah? Oh, rupanya kau Tetsuya. Ada apa?" tanya Haizaki berbalik menghadap Kuroko.

"Aku dengar kau keluar dari tim basket. Apakah benar?"

"Ya benar. Hahaha. Kau menemuiku hanya untuk bertanya hal seperti ini? Bodoh~. Bahkan berteman baik pun kita tidak."

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Aku menyayangkan kemampuan Haizaki-kun. Haizaki-kun pemain yang hebat, lalu kenapa..."

"Berisik... Aku hanya merasa lelah dengan basket, belum lagi ditambah selalu harus berkeringat. 'Bermain' dengan gadis-gadis lebih menyenangkan bagiku." Kata Haizaki sambil bersiap melempar sepatunya ke tempat pembakaran sampah.

"Haizaki-kun, tunggu!" tiba-tiba Kuroko berteriak sambil menarik lengan Haizaki. Tindakannya menunda Haizaki membuang sepatunya.

"Ck, ada apa lagi Tetsuya?! Lepaskan tanganmu itu!"

"Sepatumu" kata Kuroko dengan suara pelan. "Sepatumu boleh untukku? Aku selalu mengunginkan model itu, tapi tabunganku belum cukup. Daripada dibuang, sebaiknya untukku saja." Kata Kuroko sambil menatap Haizaki yang kebingungan.

"Apa?! Tetsuya, jadi kau menemuiku untuk meminta sepatuku?"

"Maaf, tapi benar, itu alasan utamaku menemuimu. Kise-kun tadi mengatakan kau kemari sambil membawa sepatumu."

"Ck! Ini. Toh aku juga sudah tidak membutuhkannya!" kata Haizaki kesal sambil menyerahkan sepatunya. Haizaki kemudian berjalan menjauh, tetapi baru beberapa langkah, dia berbalik lagi pada Kuroko. "Tetsuya aku beritahu padamu. Di dunia ini tidak hanya ada orang baik. Orang jahat, bahkan orang yang membuatmu takut pun ada."

"..."

"Hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan. Selamat tinggal, Tetsuya. Tidak perlu merasa menyesal atau bersalah terhadapku. Siapa tahu, yang bertahan di tim adalah yang paling menderita." Kata Haizaki sambil menjauh.

.

* * *

-see u next time-

.

.

Halo, minna-san. Kenalin aku Tama, salah satu pendatang baru di fanfiction . net. Ini fic multi chapter pertama Tama, semoga saat ngepublish chap 2 Tama ngerti caranya.

Oh ya, silakan request chara-chara yang minna-san pengen baca.

Happy reading dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya.. (please don't be silent reader)

(nb : flame/kritik kasar & tidak membangun = sirik)

.

Kamus :

Kuso = sialan, brengsek

Oyakoro = istilah punya Akashi, artinya 'akan aku bunuh orang tuamu juga' atau 'bahkan orang tua kamu pun akan aku bunuh', semacam itulah kira-kira

Manekineko = boneka/patung kucing yang katanya bisa ngedatengin rezeki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Warning : Multi title. Humor gagal (?). Typo(s).**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : AoKuro dgn sedikit AoKi & KiKuro**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Kumpulan Kisah KuroBas (2)**

**By NekoTama-chan**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**#Suki Dayo 10x – Aomine, Kise**

"Aominecchi, coba bilang _suki dayo _sepuluh kali-ssu!"

"Hah, merepotkan." Kata Aomine sambil membersihkan telinganya. Tapi akhirnya Aomine mengatakannya juga. "_Suki dayo_, _suki dayo_, _suki dayo_, _suki dayo_, _suki dayo_, _suki dayo_, _suki dayo_, _suki dayo_, _suki dayo_, _suki dayo_."

"Nah, bagaimana perasaan Aominecchi padaku-ssu?"

"_Suki dayo_" kata Aomine langsung.

"..." Kise tertawa tanpa suara.

"..." Wajah Aomine memerah karena malu.

"Aku juga terhadap Aominecchi, _suki dayo_..!" kata Kise ceria sambil memeluk erat Aomine.

* * *

**#Suki Dayo 10x – Kise, Kuroko**

"Kurokocchi, coba bilang _suki dayo _sepuluh kali-ssu!"

"_Suki dayo_, _suki dayo_, _suki dayo_, _suki dayo_, _suki dayo_, _suki dayo_, _suki dayo_, _suki dayo_, _suki dayo_, _suki dayo_." Kata Kuroko sambil membaca buku, tidak menatap pada Kise.

"Nah, bagaimana perasaan Kurokocchi padaku-ssu?"

"_Kirai desu_." Kata Kuroko langsung.

"Huaa... Kurokocchi jahat!" tangis Kise sambil berlari menjauh.

* * *

**#Suki Dayo 10x – Aomine, Kuroko**

"Tetsu, coba bilang _suki dayo _sepuluh kali."

Bukannya mengatakannya, Kuroko justru menatap lama pada Aomine, sampai akhirnya dia berkata "Aomine-kun, kalau ini adalah permainan yang sama seperti Kise-kun tadi padaku, dengan senang hati aku katakan perasaanku terhadap Aomine-kun adalah _kirai desu_."

Aomine langsung pundung di pojokan.

* * *

**#Hibur Aku – Aomine, Kuroko**

"Tetsu, tanggal 7 kemarin Kise menolak ajakanku 'bermain'. Dia bilang dia lelah seharian berlatih basket dan pemotretan, padahal dia tahu hari itu AoKi's Day. Bahkan aku sudah mengatakan _suki dayo _sebanyak 11 kali hari itu. Jadi maukah kau 'menghiburku'? Aku mohon Tetsu, aku patah hati sekali." tanya Aomine yang duduk sambil memeluk lututnya di pojokan ruangan sambil memasang tampang lesu.

"Kalau 'menghibur' yang Aomine-kun maksud sama seperti yang ada dalam pikiranku, maka jawabannya tidak. Porsi latihan dari kantoko semakin padat. aku bisa pingsan jika harus 'menghiburmu' juga." Tegas Kuroko tahu pikiran mesum mantan _light_nya. "Dan aku tidak peduli apapun masalahmu, apalagi gara-gara AoKi's Day-mu itu. Jadi tolong berhentilah berada di pojokan memasang wajah menyedihkan seperti itu, kau membuat takut yang lainnya, Aomine-kun." Lanjut Kuroko semakin membuat Aomine patah hati.

* * *

**#Hadiah Untuk Tetsu – Aomine, Kuroko**

"Tetsu, dengarkan aku. Aku baru membeli sepatu basket baru dan _photobook_ Mai-chan keluaran terbaru. Uangku tinggal sisa sedikit karena membeli itu. Jadi untuk tahun ini aku minta maaf hanya bisa menghadiahi _milkhshake _ukuran besar ini."

"Terima kasih banyak, Aomine-kun" kata Kuroko sambil menerima _milkshake_ dan mulai meminumnya.

Aomine merasa agak bersalah karena hanya bisa menghadiahi sebuah _milkshake _untuk mantan _shadow_nya. Kemudian Aomine melepas dasi seragam Touou-nya, dan mengikatnya membentuk pita di sekeliling kepalanya.

"Tetsu, hadiah kedua dariku." Kata Aomine agak gugup.

"Terima kasih banyak, Aomine-kun. Aku terima dengan senang hati"

Aomine baru saja menghadiahi Kuroko dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi, Aomine-kun, bukankan seharusnya aku yang menghadiahi diriku untuk Aomine-kun?"

"Eh..?" tanya Aomine sambil memasang tampang bingung.

* * *

**#Underwear – Aomine, Kise, Kuroko**

"Kurokocchi, apa warna celana dalammu hari ini?" tanya Kise kurang ajar pada Kuroko.

"Warnanya hitam." Tiba-tiba Aomine yang menjawab.

"Ck, jangan seenaknya menguping, Aominecchi. Lagipula dari mana kau tahu kalau warnanya hitam-ssu?"

"Karena warna hitam yang aku pinjamkan. Ya kan, Tetsu?" jawab Aomine sambil merangkul Kuroko. Dan kemudian, Aomine dan Kise mendapat bogem mentah dari Kuroko karena kebodohan sekaligus kekurangajaran mereka.

* * *

**#Barang Tetsu – Haizaki, Aomine, Midorima, Kuroko**

(scene saat Haizaki mengambil makanan milik Kuroko tanpa izin)

"Oy Haizaki, jangan sembarangan mangambil makanan milik orang lain! Kalau kau mau beli sendiri!" protes Aomine

"Hah, yang aku ambil milik Tetsuya, bukan milikmu, Daiki." Balas Haizaki sambil tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Hah?! 'Barang Tetsu' adalah milikku juga tahu!"

'Ck, bicara apa si Aomine itu? Kuroko bisa mengadiahimu _ignite pass_nya padamu.' Batin Midorima sambil melihat pertengkaran bodoh Haizaki dan Aomine.

Di lain pihak, Kuroko mengatakan hal aneh sambil memasang tampang malu-malu. "A-aomine-kun, mengatakan hal seperti itu di tempat umum begini..."

'Dan kenapa Kuroko malah tersipu-sipu begitu?!' batin Midorima.

* * *

.

.

-see u next time-

.

.

Chapter 2 akhirnya publish, lebih sedikit dibanding chapter 1. Bagi yang ga ngikutin manganya, Haizaki ngambil makanan Kuroko ada adegannya.

Oh ya, silakan request chara-chara yang minna-san pengen baca.

Happy reading dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya.. (please don't be silent reader)

(nb : flame/kritik kasar & tidak membangun = sirik)

.

Kamus :

Suki dayo = suka, sangat suka

Kirai = tidak suka, benci


	3. Chapter 3 (diskontinu)

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Warning : Multi title. Humor gagal (?). Typo(s).**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Aomine, Kuroko, Kise, Kise's Sisters**

**.**

**Kumpulan Kisah KuroBas (3)**

**By NekoTama-chan**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**#Chapter 212 Blooper – Teiko**

"Oy Murasakibara, kenapa kau diam saja, hah? Aku kosong, seharusnya kau memberi _pass_ padaku!" bentak Midorima memarahi Murasakibara.

"Haa..? Bukankah Midochin tidak suka menerima _passing_? Jangan memintaku melakukan hal yang aku tidak suka!" balas Murasakibara keras.

"Terserah padaku apa yang akan aku lakukan!" balas Midorima lagi, dibalas tatapan tajam dari Murasakibara.

Nijimura yang berada dekat Akashi merasa terganggu dengan aksi adu mulut mereka berdua. "Akashi, kau kapten, lakukanlah sesuatu" kata Nijimura.

"Kita tunggu sebentar lagi." Kata Akashi sambil menunjuk mereka dengan Kuroko sekarang berada di antara mereka berdua.

"Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, tolong jangan berkelahi. Daripada berkelahi, lebih baik kita lakukan 3 on 3" Kata Kuroko menutup mulutnya menahan muntah.

"Kenapa orang yang mudah mabuk latihan sepertimu menceramahi kami, nodayo?!"

"Aku, Aomine-kun, dan Kise-kun akan bermain 1 tim. Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun, dan Akashi-kun melawan kami. Pemenangnya adalah yang berhasil mencetak skor 10 terlebih dahulu." Jelas Kuroko.

"Oh, jadi ini untuk mempererat _teamwork_ kita ya?" tanya Aomine.

"_Hai_."

Dan dimulailah pertanding 3 on 3, tim Kuroko melawan tim Akashi. Pertandingan berjalan lancar hingga kesalahpahaman terjadi saat Kuroko mem_passing_ bola ke arah ring. Aomine dan Kise yang sejak awal adalah rival basket, sama-sama melompat tinggi berniat memasukkan bola, tapi berakhir dengan badan mereka bertabrakan di udara, termasuk bibir mereka. Mereka berdua langsung tersungkur di lantai.

"_Itte..._ Kise, apa yang kau lakukan?! _Passing _dari Tetsu tadi untukku!"

"Hah, apa kau tidak melihat, Aominecchi, jelas-jelas yang tadi itu untukku!"

"Haa.. Milikku!" Aomine tidak kalah keras kepala.

"Bukan! Milikku-ssu! Dan bibirmu kasar sekali, Aominecchi!" balas Kise sambil mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

Terjadi saling tatap dengan pandangan ingin saling membunuh antara Kise dan Aomine. Keduanya tidak mau mengalah, sama-sama merasa _passing_ dari Kuroko tadi untuk dirinya. Dan kemudian mulai terjadi saling dorong antara mereka berdua. Melihat mereka seperti melihat anak TK berebut mainan.

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, tolong jangan berkelahi juga." Kuroko mencoba menengahi di antara kegiatan saling dorong tersebut.

"Tetsu, katakan pada si bodoh ini kalau _passing _tadi untukku!" kata Aomine menunjuk Kise.

"Bukan! Yang tadi itu _passing _untukku! Ya kan, Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise menatap Kuroko.

"Yang tadi itu... Huweek..!"

"Waa..Tetsu/Kurokocchi, jangan muntah di sepatuku!" teriak Aomine dan Kise bersamaan.

Sedangkan yang Murasakibara dan Midorima yang hanya melihat tindakan bodoh mereka, mulai bisa menenangkan diri dan pikiran mereka. Melihat pertengkaran Aomine dan Kise membuat mereka semakin lelah.

"Lihat, masalah selesai kan, Nijimura-san?" tanya Akashi sambil keluar dari gym. 'Kau memang bisa aku andalkan, Kuroko' pikir Akashi bangga.

Sedangkan Nijimura "Hah, apanya yang masalah selesai?" tanya Nijimura sambil melihat pemandangan para _kouhai_ di depan matanya. Kise dan Aomine yang masih melanjut saling dorong, lupa akan sepatu kena muntahan tadi; Midorima yang agak mengkhawatirkan Kuroko yang masih muntah, berusaha menyembuhkan dengan mengelus punggungnya; dan Murasakibara yang hanya menguap seakan tidak terjadi apapun.

* * *

.

-see you next time-

.

.

Upload chap 3! Sebetulnya ada fic judulnya Kakakku fujoshi, tapi tama publish ulang menjadi oneshot

Happy reading dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya.. (please don't be silent reader)

(nb : flame/kritik kasar & tidak membangun = sirik)

.

**FYI, ini chap terakhir di Kumpulan Kisah KuroBas. Ngeliat udah 4k+, Tama jadi males soalnya Tama ga begitu suka yang kebanyakan kalimatnya. Sambungan dari fic ini akan di upload terpisah. Format akan sama, hanya dibuat jadi oneshot. Makasih yang udah baca. Silakan request chara yang minna-san pingin baca.**


End file.
